1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image acquisition apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are known conventional image acquisition apparatuss in which two imaging devices are included, and light collected by an objective lens is split to be guided to the imaging devices via different optical elements, thereby acquiring two images having different characteristics at the same time (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 09-186917).
With an image acquisition apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. Hei 09-186917, in order to acquire high-definition images, it is necessary to adopt a large imaging device with higher resolution or an imaging device with a small pixel pitch.